The invention relates to a doctor for screen printing, for distribution of ink on a printing screen, comprising a doctor strip having a lip of soft material intended to lie on the printing screen as well as a hard elastic spacer or the like, which is situated at the rear side of the doctor strip, the doctor strip and the spacer being clamped in a doctor holder extending across the width of the printing screen.
The printing ink or dye is distributed, scraped off and pressed into the material to be imprinted, within the screen, by means of a doctor or scraper of this type. Problems arise in this connection in respect of the elastic flexing of the doctor, in order to obtain an advantageous contact pressure on the printing screen, of the angle of incidence and the uniform guiding of the doctor, and of the lip-like structure of the edge of the doctor which should be guided under precise control on the printing screen under constant pressure and angle of incidence.